marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
T'Challa (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Genius-level Intellect: T'Challa possesses a genius level intellect. His genius is as such that he is one of the eight smartest people on Earth.Hulk #601: Among the top eight minds on the planet are Reed Richards, Henry Pym, Hank McCoy, Bruce Banner, and Amadeus Cho, as well. He possesses accomplishments such as a D.Phil. in physics from Oxford University. Master Martial Artist: He has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. This is evident by him being able to stalemate and even gain the upper hand at times against opponents such as Captain America, Daredevil etc. in hand to hand fights. Weapons Master: The Panther has mastered all known weapons. Master Acrobat: T'Challa is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat. Expert Marksman: He is a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. Master Tactician: T'Challa is a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who is practically peerless. He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Tony Stark, and other geniusesAvengers V3 #66. Expert Tracker & Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Multilingual: T'Challa can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. Master Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. While not all of his inventions are as good as others made by Tony Stark and so on, he possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. T'Challa can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. Highly Influential Connections: As king of Wakanda, the Panther has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superheroes. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, He often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. | Strength = His strength is almost superhuman, Black Panther has demonstrated exceptional feats of strength like wrestling down a Rhino, knocking out a Polar Bear and even stopping a Elephant's charge. He's classed at the peak of human potential. Marvel handbooks class him strong enough to lift 750 lbs. | Weaknesses = In spite of his enhancements, T'Challa is still an ordinary human being. He is susceptible to some of the same vulnerabilities other normal humans are. | Equipment = *'Kimoyo card': An extremely powerful and versatile PDA. It functions similarly to the Avengers' communicards, but with many more practical applications. In one instance, the Panther called up a schematic of a jumbo jet's cockpit controls and took command of the plane, landing the plane safely in a river. "Kimoyo" is Bantu for "of the spirit". *'Energy-Dampening Boots': Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Panther to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects. *'Vibranium Microweave Mesh': in his Panther uniform. The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Panther cannot be stabbed, however, the costume (and Panther) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. *'Mask Lenses': Lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision. *'Cloaking Technology': The cloak can be elongated, shortened or eliminated with a thought, and the entire costume can be covered allowing it to pass as normal street clothes. *''' Heavenly Armor': Lightweight body armor covering the user from head to toe in a similar fashion as Iron Man that operates by thought. It offers flight at high speeds, slightly enhanced strength,and more protection in combat. | Transportation = Advanced Wakandan aircraft. | Weapons = *'Energy Dagger': with an ornate hilt carved of ivory or some kind of stone, and an energy-generated blade that can be set to stun or kill. The energy blades can be handled like either a physical knife or fired like darts, and regenerated repeatedly. *'Anti-Metal Claws': Claws in the gloves are made of Antarctic Vibranium-based "Anti-Metal" that can break down basically all metals at the molecular level. 'Ebony Blade' * Other weapons available, such as swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, quivers and arrows, a large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, and technological weapons and devices such as a large 'power glove.' | Notes = Appearances in Other Media * The Black Panther appeared in the "Prey of the Black Panther" episode of the ''Fantastic Four animated TV series, voiced by Keith David. * The Black Panther made a cameo appearance in the "Sanctuary" episode of an X-Men animated TV series. * The Black Panther appears in the comics based on The Avengers: United They Stand. * The Black Panther appears in Ultimate Avengers 2 as a central character. * The Black Panther appears in the RPG game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by Phil LaMarr. In the game, Panther's simulation disk involves him trying to get out of Murderworld after Arcade imprisoned him. | Trivia = * As explained in Jungle Action #19, the "T" in "T'Challa" is silent. | Links = *Black Panther Message Board *Christopher Priest's website *Reginald Hudlin's website *Don McGregor's website *The Life and Times of Prince Tchalla: the Black Pantherfrom Unca Cheeks the Toy Wonder's Silver Age Comics Web Site! }} Category:Animism Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Avengers members Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precogs Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Night Vision Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Geniuses